Question: How many significant figures does $0.0877129000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{877129}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{877129}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{877129000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.